


Of yellow brontosaurs and second chances

by Momoichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 little piggies, Lucky Items, M/M, Midorima's a meanie, Tsundere, after knb 3, taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoichi/pseuds/Momoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the training, Midorima asks the most surprising thing of Takao...<br/>But really, taping? Aren't his fingers like sacred...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of yellow brontosaurs and second chances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot i wrote, enjoy! :D

They'd just finished their practice, staying long after their team-mates left. That had never been an uncommon occurrence between the two of them, but it became way harsher since the third years left. The bitter after-taste of their defeat by Rakuzan still lingered, dark ever-doubting presence.

The pressure was horrible and Takao felt himself crumble underneath it, struggling to keep his merry facade, afraid of another unavoidable failure. But just now, it felt like the heavy bolder was lifted from his chest, at least for a while.

'Takao, my hand.'

Takao couldn't be any more surprised as Midorima set his striking yellow dinosaur beside him on the bench and outstretched his left hand.

'Oooh, can I really Shin-chan?'

'I've just said so, Takao. There's no point in repeating it.'

Kazunari emptied his energy drink with a sigh, drying his face with a towel. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. To somebody else, it might had seemed like Midorima used up one of his selfish demands just now but Takao knew better.

It felt like it was the shooting guard's serious attempt at changing his mood. Besides, he'd never seen Shintarou let somebody touch his fingers. He couldn't refuse that.

'Shin-chan, I never knew you could get even more tsundere!'

'Shut up, Takao! It's purely rational, I cannot do my tapping tight enough with only one hand!'

'Sure you can't.' Takao chuckled, seating down left from Midorima. The taller player just rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. However he jumped slightly when a hand touched his arm. Kazunari gently brushed the palm of the hand with his fingers, earning a shudder from the other man. The green eyes were on him all the time, unblinking.

'Loosen up, Shin-chan. Look, this little piggy went to Rakuzan...' he started, pointing at the thumb.

'...this little piggy stayed popular, this little piggy had maiubo...'

'Takao!' Midorima hissed threateningly, withdrawing his hand. Takao's hands sprung quickly and clasped the hand, pulling it closer to him yet again. But mind you, they did so very, very carefully.

Having witnessed Shintarou's outburst few months ago(when he refused to attend school or go to practice until cancer's luck elevates from the twelfth position), he could quite well imagine what would the shooting guard do, shall even a single nail on his hand break.

Worse even, it'd be unforgivable. Takao'd stay on the black list for... at least forever! The thought alone managed to send the chills down his spine.

He'd worked so hard to get closer to the taller male as soon as he found out who he was. True to be told, his real motive behind that was not as much his curiosity as his instincts telling him that befriending a man like that could never be boring. He would have to be stupid to lose it all because of something so petty.

'Calm down, Shin-chan.' Takao suggested, fishing in his bag for the tape, one hand still holding his victim in case he changed his mind. He couldn't stop himself from grinning, eyes darting back to Midorima seated stiffly next to him.

'I have my own tape.'

'But you never borrow mine unless yours runs out!'

'You're taking way too long.' he stated, frown forming on his face.

'I got it!' he announced victoriously. Letting go of the other male for a moment, he found the beginning of the tape and started tying it round Midorima's fingers.

It wasn't as difficult as it looked, but regardless he tried his hardest not to mess anything up. It was too tight one moment and came apart the second. He felt Shintarou staring at the back of his head, as if he wanted to drill a hole into it with his psychic power only.

Finally, Takao could stand up and admire his work. It looked a little messy but it wasn't so bad for the first-

'Uwaa! Shin-chan what are you doing!'

'It was too tight nanodayo!' he said dryly after removing the last fibre of Takao's taping from his hand. Kazunari felt theatrically on the ground, weeping crocodile tears.

'Shin-chan, so cruel!' however the display had done little to Shintarou's conscience. Right after he tied the taping himself he stood up picking up his bag and headed for the door.

'Wait! Wait Shin-chan!' Takao was forced to abandon the act and started hastily stuffing his uniform into his rucksack as Midorima disappeared behind the corner.

He ran out of the changing rooms into the corridor but there was nobody waiting for him. There was no one there. Sigh escaped from his lips and he shook his head with a sad smile.

He failed at something so simple. He was sure he'll never get a chance like that again, damn! He walked through the corridor slowly, thinking, eyes somewhere up at the ceiling, when someone caught his shoulder.

'You walk too slow.' Shintarou complained, frowning.

'I knew you wouldn't leave without me!' Kazunari smiled, trying to give the other a short hug but got quickly pushed away.

'I still need somebody to pedal the rickshaw. And don't intrude into my personal space nanodayo!'

'You know you don't reaaally mind.' Midorima looked away with a snort and started walking away.

'Hey, Shin-chan!' Takao called behind him, trying to catch up.

'Can I borrow the brontosaur?'

'It's not a brontosaurus. It's apatosaurus nanodayo!'

'Haa? Can I then?'

'No.'

'So mean...' but he grinned anyway. After a while, he noticed he was being watched.

'Is every-'

'You could do that again.' Takao looked at the other, confused for a moment.

'Shin-chan wants a hug?' he teased.

'Don't be stupid Takao, I meant the... taping...' Midorima looked away for a while, which was good because he couldn't see Kuzunari trying his best to bottle up his laughter.

'Su-su-sure.' he managed before he started laughing so hard tears sprang up from his eyes.

'Takao!' Midorima hissed at him, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

It took a long time for the raven haired boy to calm down and he wheezed for a while after that, sucking in the air he was deprived of.

'Thanks.' he managed when he was getting on the bike. Shintarou just nodded and seated himself in the trailer.

Takao kept smiling for about a kilometre until he realised that-

'Midorima, you bastard! We didn't even do rock-paper-scissors this time!!'

'It's futile, as long as I have my lucky item for the day, I can never lose.'

'Bastard!' he kept huffing curses under his breath for the next kilometres, but it was just half-hearted this time. Because Shin-chan let him get a bit closer today again.

Still two years to go. And Takao was sure that he will never get bored of a team-mate like this...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
